Things I Never Said
by LeftEyeLopey2002
Summary: This is a fic about DM/HM. (romance)....and also about HP/OC in beginning...then another OC.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Friends? Disclaimer: These are not my characters so don't sue me. Rating: PG-13  
  
Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table thinking, thinking about none other than Harry Potter. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry. Deep down he really wanted to be friends with Harry but he couldn't tell his friends that they'd kill him. Draco really wanted to become friends with Harry he thought as he got up from the table. 'Time to take action', Draco thought as he walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked sounding really annoyed. "Umm..I was wondering...Would you meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12 tonight..I need to talk with you about something," Draco said studdering in between sentences. "Umm..fine..whatever," Harry replied walking away.  
  
Did I just do that? Oh no! I did. Draco ran up the stairs to his dorm room looking a bit faint. He plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"God dammit did I have to open my big mouth and ask him to meet me so we could talk," Draco said aloud. "Ask who?" a voice from across the room said. "Nobody, what're you doing in here?" Draco asked. "Just came to grab a book for my next class," Crabbe said exiting the room.  
  
"Why do people always walk in on me?" Draco asked himself. "Umm..I dunno maybe 'cause you leave your door open," said Hermione Granger from across the room. "Don't be such a smartass," Draco said smirking. "I just came to get my book...So, I'm not a mudblood anymore huh?" Hermione said looking really mad. "Not today..I don't feel in the mood to call anyone that..Here's your book," Draco said handing her the book. "Thanks," Hermione said still standing at his door. "Now..Could you please get the hell out of my room," Draco said shoving her out the door and slamming it in her face.  
  
Why me, why me? I like Harry. I want to get to know him. The real him. Not the "wonder boy" part. I think this is something I need to do Draco thought getting up off his bed and heading for his 4 th class. He had already missed the first three. 


	2. This Is Me Now

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers Disclaimer: These aren't my character.Don't sue me. Lydia is mine so you can't sue me for that. Rating- PG-13  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* This chapter takes place in the Astronomy Tower at 12 midnight. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Draco stood near a window in the tower looking up at the stars. It was 2 minutes past midnight. Draco was anxiously awaiting Harry's arrival. He walked away from the window and toward the stairs to the tower. Suddenly he heard the patter of footsteps lurking. He had hoped it was Harry.  
  
Draco carefully walked away from the stairs and stood near the window again. The footsteps got closer and closer. Then they stopped at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Draco, Would you please remind me why I came up here?" Harry asked looking annoyed. "I wanted to ask you something ," Draco said hands shaking. "Umm...Okay...Go ahead..if you please," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Well..I've been thinking about this all day...and..," Draco said at a loss for words. "And what?" Harry asked. "I was wondering ," Draco said still at a loss for words. "Wondering what?" Harry asked once again. "Well..Can we be friends?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why so you can make my life a living hell?" Harry asked looking as though he was going to explode. "No, Harry, I really want to get to know you..The only reason I didn't like you before is because my friends dared me too....But i'm not playing that game anymore...I really want to get to know you....the real you...not the "wonder boy" part that we all know and like..but you," Draco said. "Umm....," Harry said dumbfoundedly. "So..Can we be friends or not?" Draco asked Harry. "I don't know what to say..Is this one of your sick jokes?" Harry asked as a nasty look spread across his face."No, I'm through with the nasty pranks and dirty looks," Draco said with a pleading look in his eyes. "Umm..uhh...So, you want to get to know me..well if this is true then you have to get to know my friends too...Is that possible?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow slightly. "Yes, just as long as though will get to know me," Draco said with a smirk. "You'll have to ask them if they're willing to be friends with you..but I don't have to ask them if I can be friends with you..so I guess we can start over," Harry said looking out the window of the Astronomy Tower. "Okay, thank you for hearing me out," Draco said reaching out to shake Harry's hand "Truce?" Draco asked. "Truce," Harry said with a wide grin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Two Months Later.....  
  
Author's Note: This takes place after Harry and Draco become close friends **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Draco sat at the end of the Slytherin table it was nearing Christmas Eve. He and Harry had become close friends. Draco had dumped his snobby friends and started hanging out with Harry and his group of friends who all happened to be Gryffindor's ,Hufflepuff's ,or Ravenclaw's.  
  
He got up and walked away from the Slytherin Table and went to the Library. "Draco, why'd you leave the dinner?" Harry said as he entered the Library. "I couldn't take it , I got tired of all the people," Draco said putting his head in his hands. "Oh, well tonight could you meet me in the Astronomy Tower I have someone i'd like you to meet...Hermione and Ron have met her already," Harry said looking in Draco's direction. "Okay, I'll be there...what time?" Draco asked lifting his head up. "In five minutes..She's going to be a student here after the Christmas Break ," Harry said. "Okay, I'll be there," Draco said standing up and walking out with Harry. I took them five minutes to get to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
It was dark inside but Harry made a light with the end of his wand so he could turn on the lights to the tower. Then the true light shown through, the girl in the corner. "Draco, meet Lydia,Lydia,meet Draco," Harry said smiling. "Umm...hi," Draco said. "Hi ," Lydia said. "Draco, this is my girlfriend Lydia...I met her at a World Quidditch Tournament," Harry said kissing Lydia. "Oh , it's nice to meet you," Draco said. "Do we know each other from somewhere?" Lydia asked Draco. "Umm...yes..we met in Diagon Alley at the beginning of the school year..you said you were with someone," Draco said. "Yeah that someone was Harry..I was helping him get his school stuff," Lydia said. "So you two already know each other?" Harry asked his girlfriend and friend. "Yeah we bumped into each other in the alley," Draco said giving Lydia a flirty smile. "Oh ok..well we better all go to our dorms and you Lydia, to your house down the street..want me to walk you home?" Harry asked Lydia. "Yeah..let's go," Lydia said giving Draco a flirty smile back.  
  
After Harry and Lydia left Draco sat in the window of the Astronomy Tower. Did she really want Harry or did she want me?, Draco asked himself as he stared up at the stars. Was she flirting with me? Is she really in love with him? Did she know she was flirting with him? Did she care? Did she even think of who she was hurting by liking me? Draco climbed out of the window and made his way down the long flight of stairs. He reached the Slytherin House. He said the password and entered the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy ,where have you been?," asked Snape. "I went out for a walk , it's not even lights out time yet so, i'm in no trouble," Draco said sitting down on a rather large hunter green couch. "You're right your not late and it's not lights out time, but why aren't you in your room packing to go home for Christmas?" Snape asked snarling. "I'm not going home for Christmas this year of you must know i'm staying here with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lydia Harry's girlfriend," Draco said. "Staying with Gryffindor's are you?" Snape asked smirking. "Yes, I am , as if it's any of your business," Draco said. "It's my business to know where my students are," Snape said giving Draco and evil look. "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHERE I'M AT FOR CHRISTMAS, I'M SURE DUMBLEDORE DOESN'T CARE WHERE THE STUDENTS ARE AS LONG AS THEY'RE SAFE, SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS," Draco yelled running up the stairs.  
  
God why does everyone want to know what i'm doing these days. They should mind their own damn business. Did it ever occur to them that students need privacy?, Draco asked himself stepping into his dorm room where Crabbe was packing.  
  
"What's up with you Draco?" Crabbe asked putting his sweater into the trunk. "Nothing, I reckon you heard all the yelling downstairs?" Draco asked flinching at the thought of it all. "Umm...Yeah I did...What happened," Crabbe said. "He kept asking where I had been all this time and why I wasn't packing with the rest of you guys..Well if you ask me it's none of his damn business," Draco said slamming his fist onto the desk in the corner of the room. "Calm down what's gotten into you..you've become friends with Harry Potter and become so bloody mad at everyone who doesn't like Harry," Crabbe said. "Speaking of Harry, why don't you like him?" Draco asked curiously. "He's to good for his own shoes..He acts as though he's better than everyone," Crabbe said. "He doesn't act as if he's better than everyone..that's just the way you play him out to be you've never even talked to the guy so you wouldn't know," Draco said his voice getting louder. "Okay whatever you say I have my beliefs and you have yours," Crabbe said shoving the rest of his socks into his trunk. **************************************************************************** ********* To Be Continued............ **************************************************************************** ********* Author's Note:  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Hey this is Nikki. I will write more on this story but I need reviews please. I hope you have fun reading this. God Bless Ya!  
  
Luv, LeftEyeLopey a.k.a. Nikki  
  
P.S. Thanks for reading this f/f. **************************************************************************** ********* 


	3. Draco's Letter

Chapter 3- Can You Imagine? Disclaimer:See Chapters 1&2 Rating: PG -13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2  
  
Draco went to bed late the night that he met Lydia. He was busy thinking about how to tell Harry what Lydia was doing to him. He sat and sat for hours on end. He poured into to bed around 2 p.m. Once he hit the bed he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Draco awoke to see Lydia sitting in the chair next to his bed. He never expected her to be there. He was dreaming about what happened when he told Harry what she was up to and then there she was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked with a slight yawn. "Oh just waiting for you to wake up," Lydia said twirling her air around her finger. "Umm...dare I ask why?" Draco said stretching his arms into the air. "Umm...Harry sent me he told me to tell you to get dressed and meet him in the Great Hall as soon as possible," Lydia said throwing him his pants and Slytherin scraf and sweater. "Okay, would you mind waiting outside while I change?" Draco said pointing to the doorway. "Hmm..Okay if your sure," Lydia said stepping outside. "Yeah, I'm sure now get out of here," Draco said getting up with a sheet wrapped around him slamming the door. "Nice sheet," she yelled as the door slammed.  
  
'Harry must be clueless about her she is nothing but trouble' ,Draco thought with a smirk across his face. He dropped his sheet back onto the bed and grabbed his pants. He buttoned his pants and stood there in front of the open picture window in his Slytherin dorm room. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he stood there motionless thinking about the girl waiting on the other side of the door.'It's Christmas Eve I can't ruin this for Harry,' Draco thought as he closed the window. He slid the green and yellow sweater over his head as he walked away from the window. He wrapped his scarf loosly around his neck. He slid his green socks over his feet and then put on his tennis shoes. He opened the door and there she was still standing there.  
  
"Let's go," Lydia said shoving him toward the shifting staircase. "Okay, did Harry tell you why he wanted me to meet him in The Great Hall?" Draco asked walking down the first flight of stairs. "Um...yes but I can't tell you," Lydia said. "Okay..fine with me I guess i'll hafta wait and see," Draco said giving Lydia and evil look. "Yep..seems that way," Lydia said as the reached the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco sat at the Gryffindor Table next to Harry. It was Christmas Eve and they were the only students there so Draco thought it wouldn't matter if he sat there for one day.  
  
"So, why did you want me to meet you here," Draco asked. "Well...tomorrow is Christmas Day and Ron and Hermione and I always have a little Christmas thing in our Common Room...and well...I thought since your not a Gryffindor we could do it in here tomorrow morning and we thought you might want to come along for it this year," Harry said. "Of course I would, cuz you know none of my old friends like me anymore but that doesn't even matter anymore because I have you, Ron, and Hermione," Draco said leaving out Lydia. "We'll see ya tomorrow same time same place then...I got to run, I promised Ron i'd play a game of Wizard's Chess with him in the Library," Harry said leaving with Lydia following him.  
  
Draco sat in the Great Hall thinking about what time would be right for him to tell Harry about Lydia.He decided to write Harry a letter explaining what Lydia had been doing. Then, suddenly he felt someone's lips touch his. He turned around to find Lydia standing behind him."Why the hell are you doing this to Harry?" Draco asked in a mad rage. "Hmm...maybe cuz I like you better than him," Lydia said looking down at Draco's blank parchment with a quill to the left of it. "I can't let you do this to him," Draco said pushing her away from him and into the wall. "Ouch!" she screamed as she crashed into the wall. "You don't understand how hard it was for me to get Harry to at least be my friend and i'm not letting you ruin it now," Draco said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the Hall.Finally she gave up!  
  
Draco sat back down at the long table and began to write. He didn't exactly know how to go about writing a letter to a good friend who's girlfriend wanted to cheat on him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've been meaning to tell you this for a long while but I didn't want to ruin your Christmas Break by telling you such bad news. Lydia is trying to ruin her relationship with you as well as mine. I don't understand why though all the girls like you. But unfortunately she kissed me in the Great Hall today and I shoved her into the wall and made her go to you in the Library.I don't know how to deal wiht this I thought maybe you would though.  
  
Yours Truly, Draco Malfoy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* TBC................ 


	4. In Denial

Chapter Four- In Denial Disclaimer- See Chapters 1, 2, & 3 Rating-PG-13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Dear Readers and Reviewers, To the readers : I hope you enjoy this fic. I worked hard on it. To the reviewrs : Thanks so much for the positive reviews. Hope you like the fourth chapter!  
  
Luz ya, *NiKKi*(and now for the actual story)hehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
In Denial  
  
Draco got up from the table in the Great Hall with the letter he had just written. He had just sat for hours thinking before he got up. He looked down at his watch as he reached the stone stairwell , it read 8:22 P.M. "WOW! I didn't know it was that late' , Draco thought as he made his way up the stairwell towards the Slytherin Common Room. On his way up he ran into Gregory Goyle his used-to-be-good-friend.  
  
"What's up with you?" Goyle asked as Draco reached him. "Nothing , not that it's any of your business," Draci said with a mad look on his face. "Okay, didn't mean to act concerned you just looked a little down, next time i'll be careful and not actually act like I care," Goyle said in a loud tone of voice. "Sorry but there is a lot of shit happening with me lately and even though we're not friends anymore thanks for caring," Draco said looking at Goyle. "No need for an apology I understand...I'll see ya later," Goyle said heading down the stone steps.  
  
Why do people always catch me in these situations? I guess it's because i've changed. Draco reached the Slytherin Common Room and shouted the password out with a smirk. The portrait hole opened up and Draco stepped in to find a rude awakening.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked LYDIA who was sitting on a velvet green sofa. "Er, well, I came to see you," Lydia said. "Damn it if you came to see me then get the hell out of here...i'm not just gonna sit around and let you hurt Harry your just some slut that doesn't get it....Harry deserves better than you....you're just lookin' for a quick 'one night stand' and that's ain't what Harry wants and you've figured it out and now you are just fuckin' sure you can get me to give you your 'one night stand'...well sista you ain't gonna get it from me if your Harry's girlfriend you keep doing this and then you'll see what happens," Draco said as he shoved her out the portrait hole. "DRACO MALFOY YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME I'M NEVER REJECTED," Lydia said and stomped off. Draco could here the sound of her heels clicking as she walked down the hall. The sound faded and Draco's body seemed to fall into a giant velvet green armchair that sat beside the fire.  
  
'Why is she doind this to him? Can't she see she's going to hurt him....Well err...I guess not....but I am going to tell him about this....not tell him but give him my note,' Draco thought as he shifted in the giant armchair. (big yawn) "God I better go to bed," Draco said to himself as he got up out of the armchair. (current time 10:47 P.M.) His legs felt like they floated up the stairs. He reached his dorm room and drifted off to sleep as he hit the matress of his four poster bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Little did I know that this was going to be the worst Christmas ever..............  
  
Draco woke up at 9 the next morning and prepared to be shocked. He put on a pair of baggy jeans (kind of tight in the butt though...just a little commentary..lol), a red tutle neck sweater , and a pair of black boots. He combed his sleak blonde hair as he did every morning. Next he picked up his note to Harry and looked at it for a long time. He couldn't decide whether (spelling?....do i care though!) he should take it with him or not. He closed his eyes and shoved it in his pocket and rushed down the stone stairs that lead to the first floor of Hogwarts.  
  
He reached the Great Hall and saw all his friends sitting at a table with the presents that had been magically placed there the night before. Then the good moment was ruined when he looked to the left of Harry and there sat Lydia. (His "arch enemy".....j/k) The smile on his face turned into a quite unpleasant smirk.  
  
"Draco, come on we are ready to begin the gift opening...so get you ass over here," Hermione said playfully. (Draco had a slight attraction to her...and she of course had one to him) "Okay....," Draco said staring at them all as he sat beside Hermione. "All right....er....all the presents in front of you in piles are yours," Harry said making it clear to Lydia. They all began to open their presents. Draco didn't expect it all to happen so fast. Hermione's gift was his favorite gift. She had given him a (pratical gift not a book or something) golden snitch pin to go on his Slytherin robes. (fatal attractions)  
  
Next they ate a feast provided by Professor Dumbledore. This was the part where things got a bit uncomfortable. "So, Draco do you have a girlfriend right now?" Lydia asked. "No, not at the moment but i'm looking ," he said glancing at Hermione. (she smiled) "Er, you guys i'm going to go for a walk would anyone like to join me?" Ron said. "Yeah, I kind of would if you don't mind Harry,"Lydia said looking at Harry with a sweet smile. "Go ahead I don't mind," Harry said kissing . "It's just around the castle (indoors of course..it is the winter)," Ron said as they exited the room.  
  
"Harry ,can we talk?" Draco asked pulling on the note in his pocket. "Yeah sure," Harry said. "We will be right back Mione," Draco said walking towards the exit to the Hall. "So, what's up?" Harry asked Draco. "Er, Well, okay here just read it," Draco said handing him the note with a sigh of relief. Harry studied the note for a couple of seconds letting out a few gasps. "DRACO HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE THIS?" Harry shouted. "Be like what?" Draco asked totally confused. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO JEALOUS YOUR JUST TRYING TO BREAK US UP?" Harry asked looking red in the face from all the screaming. "I'm not all that is true," Draco said. "I....Don't..Believe..You!" Harry shouted making the word come from his mouth. "You are so denial," Draco said rushing towards the Hall doors where Hermione was standing.  
  
"I heard everything...I believe you I caught HER with Blaise in the Gryffindor Common Room," Hermione said. " Thanks well I guess i'm not welcome here until he figures it out on his own," Draco said going to their table and reaching for his leather jacket. "I'll....er...see you later then," Hermione said as Draco kissed her to stop her from talking anymore. (I had to put that in there....) "Yeah buhbye," Draco said leaving her looking like she had been struck by lightning.  
  
Draco ran upstairs to the Slytherin Common Room and sat in the comfy green velvet chair. His thoughts were so deep they could be written on the walls if his head was capable of it. He sat for hours letting the thoughts fly in the air on after another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
To: Anyone who's reading From:Nikki  
  
Hey! Well...ummm....All I can say is if i'm going to fast you need to catch up. Other than that I hope you liked the fourth chapter. The fifth will be up soon. R&R please!  
  
Luv, *NiKKi*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ TBC............ 


	5. Prove It!

Chapter 5- Prove It! Disclaimer- SEE CHAPTERS 1-4! Rating- PG-13 Short Discription- Harry finds out the truth about Lydia. Draco and Hermione become closer. (B/F G/F!) **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Prove It!  
  
(this takes place after Christmas Day)  
  
Draco sat all night and part of the morning in the giant green chair in the Slytherin Common Room thinking about how to get Harry to believe him. Hermione believes me he thought as he stood up and walked to his dorm room to get dressed.  
  
He put on a pair of black baggy jeans (a little tight in the butt), a light blue turtle neck sweater, and black boots. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to make it look better. He decided to leave it like it was. (messy but not sticking up in the air) He left his dorm room with his hands in his pockets and his thoughts still flying somewhere in the air.  
  
He reached the Common Room and headed for the "Slytherin Table". He sat down and his breakfast of toast and marmalade appeared in front of him. He stared towards the Gryffindor Table where his three "friends" sat together. Harry looked up from his Daily Prophet and saw Draco sitting across the Hall. Next Hermione looked up , nodded slightly, smiled, and blew him a kiss. He smiled to himself and looked at Ron who was sitting next to her stuffing his face with bacon and ham. Ron swallowed the bit of bacon in his mouth and looked over at Draco and mouthed the word "hi" to him so that Harry wouldn't see him. Draco could here them talking across the Hall. "Can you believe him?"Harry asked looking out of the corner of his eye at Draco. "You shouldn't be so hard on him," Ron said looking at Hermione. "You need to take into consideration that he was just looking out for you,"Hermione said. "Yeah ,Mione, But can he actually prove that she was doing these things," Harry asked. "I don't know but i'm outta here," Ron said before Hermione had time to answer. "Yes he can prove it," Hermione said. " Now?" Harry asked. "Maybe not now but soon," Hermione said looking at Draco. "Okay, Okay invite him over here I know you like him," Harry said for and for once smiled in Draco's direction. "Hey, Draco, Come join us," Hermione said as Draco got up and walked over. "I thought he was mad," Draco said crossing his arms. "Yeah I was but she says you can prove what Lydia did so I decided to give you a chance to do that," Harry said. "Okay I acually believe I will be able to prove it today if I must...Where is Lydia by the way?" Draco asked. "She's studying for the test in Potions to see if she can be in the O.W.L. class," Harry said. "Oh okay....er....I think maybe we should go for a walk..I need to grab my broom from the closet and practice before our game after the Christmas Break," Draco said as they got up and walked out. "Draco, the game isn't until the fourth week after the break ends...why do we need to get your broom?" Hermione asked knowing her answer already. "Oh you'll see," Draco said walking up to the closet door. "So why are we here?" Harry asked. "Shhhh..you'll see..right....NOW!" Draco said pulling open the closet door. There stood Ron and Lydia and nonetheless they were KISSING. "What the fuck?" Ron said being blinded by the light that shown in as Draco had opened the door. "How long has this been going on Draco?" Harry asked turning to face Draco. "Ever since you brought ::her:: here," Draco said. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS," Harry said. "Well, little did you know we (pointing to Hermione and Ron and himself) found out from some sources (who will remain nameless) in Hogsmead that she's a hooker,"Draco said looking at her. She was wearing a tight leather mini-skirt and a pink lacy top. "Oh my god....Why didn't I see it?" Harry said looking at his "ex"-girlfriend. "Anyone could make that mistake Harry," Hermione said. "Did you set up the kiss with Ron too?" Harry asked. "Yes we did set ::her:: up to kiss him," Draco said. "Her breathe smells like onions...she kisses terribly and I don't know how the hell you stood it," Ron said wiping spit from his mouth. "I hate you all you you half-breeds," Lydia said leaving the closet. "That girl is one little bitch let's get out of this..er..closet," Draco said. "Okay..it smells musty in here anyway," hermione said with a sneeze. "You okay?" Draco asked Hermione after they got to they started walking up the stairs. "Yeah i'm just catching some kind of cold virus," Hermione said with another sneeze. "Well, I guess the dust in the closet didn't help any," Harry said as they reached the Library. "Yeah well it's okay i'm sure i'll be better by morning ," Hermione said as they sat down at a table in the Library to talk. "I guess i'll leave you two alone I know you like each other so kiss, talk or whatever you want to do," Harry said leaving the Library and heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±± ±±  
  
(this takes place later that afternoon in the Library with Draco and Hermione) ++++  
  
Draco sat beside Hermione at a lopng wooden table in the Library talking about school, home life, getting summer jobs, friends, family, long lost friends, ex-girlfriends (boyfriends), and much more. Draco sat comfortably next to her with his hand laced over hers. Next she pick up his hand and held it. They talked for hours.  
  
"Draco, do you think we could ever be more than just friends?" Hermione asked. "Actually, yeah I do..I really think we could," Draco said smiling. "Well, Will you go out with me then?" Hermione asked him. "Yes, I will on one condition," Draco said. "Okay what?"Hermione asked. "You have to promise me that you will never mention my father....I know your going to ask why...well we are not exactly on speaking terms...He wants me to become a Death Eater...and you know how that it and also you know he hates Muggle Borns and Half-Breeds," Draco said. "Okay I promise...so this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Hermione said kissing him gently. "You have beautiful eyes," Draco said as the kiss ended. "Oh I do, do I?" asked Hermione playfully. "Yeah you know you do Mione," Draco said tickling her. "Okay, okay I surrender," Hermione said after the tickling went on for five minutes. "Alrighty I stop," Draco letting her go. "Thank you..Now don't you think we should get some lunch it pasr 2 o'clock," Hermione said pointing to the clock on the wall. "Aww...I don't wanna go we were having so much fun," Draco said. "Yeah I know but i'm hungry," Hermione said. "Okay, Mione, if that's what you want," he said standing up next to her and kissing her. "Hmm.....okay we have to go eat now," she said in between kisses. "Okay then let's go," he said as they walked out the Library's double doors. As they walked down the halls toward the stone steps Draco looked over at Hermione. She had a pair of blue jeans and a baby blue sweater on. Her hair was delicately placed behind her ears and it wasn't curled it was straight. It was laying softly around her neck and down her back. 'She's beautiful,' he thought staring at her. They finally reached the Great Hall and sat down together to eat.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
They finished lunch and walked out into the court yard. It was a beautiful afternoon and it wasn't too cold. What made it better was the fact that Hermione was sitting next to him. Draco looked over at Hermione she was radiant he couldn't quit staring at her. Her long hair and beautiful eyes. Her lips full and beautiful. Draco was glad she hadn't noticed he was staring at her. He was sure his mouth was at the ground by now. His relief that she hadn't noticed him was over now. "What?" Hermione said looking at Draco. "Umm...what do you mean?" Draco asked. "Er, Why are you staring at me?" Hermione asked. "Oh i'm sorry you'll just hafta get used to it your a beautiful girl," Draco said kissing her cheek. She breathed in hard and looked him directly in the face. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that your beautiful?" Draco asked. "No, not in this way, no," Hermione said. "Well, let it be known then. You are the most beautiful girl in all of Europe," Draco said making her laugh. "Thank you!" Hermione said still laughing. "Well you are believe me," Draco said. "You know, if you hadn't have become friends with Harry we would never have become friends much less boyfriend and girlfriend. I would have never given you the time of day if none of this had happened," Hermione said. "I'm glad I looked past my bad habits and actually became friends with Harry, I'm greatful for that,"Draco said as Hermione leaned over on his shoulder. "Me too," she said hugging him. They stayed there the rest of the day talking and laughing and then turned in for an early night.  
  
**********************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Dear Whoever's Readin' This,  
  
I hope ya like this fic. The next chap. will have more action between DM/HG and HP/OC (not Lydia). R&R pleaze! Thank you! God Bless Ya!  
  
Luv ya, NK  
  
********************** 


	6. That Look In Your Eyes

Chapter 6- That Look In Your Eyes  
  
Disclaimer-No need to repeat myself. 'Cept this part the new character i'm bringing out in this story is mine you can't have "her".  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Discription- Okay. I'm not 2 good at these things but i'm going to try just to give you an idea of this chapter. Harry meets a new girl (not saying names yet)at Hogmeade who just happens to be coming to Hogwarts after the Christmas Break (one day later). He falls in love with her smile and personality. Will this love sizzle or will the flames burn out? I dunno read and c.Things with Hermione and Draco take off slow so don't expect 2 much action from them in this fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
That Look In Her Eyes  
  
Note: The first paragraph is Draco's thought. (the rest after isn't unless said otherwise.)In this paragraph this (~) means not thoughts.  
  
Draco sat in the Astrology Tower looking out the window waiting for a reason to get up and leave. He had been there all afternoon thinking, thinking about how no one had ever liked him as much as Hermione Granger does. How could anyone like me so much? I mean i'm just a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who doesn't have a clue about how to love someone. Which is, I guess what she wants? L-L-love. It's the hardest word to say for ME. I mean I can't grasp the thought of loving someone. I mean my parents don't love me they only care about money.The only person i've ever loved was Justine Adams but now she's d-d-dead. She was the first and only person i've ever loved so far. She died of a heart defect. We dated for 3 years of my life. Since we were 10 years old. It's been a year since she died. The point i'm trying to get to is that I want to fall in love with Hermione Granger, I mean I have feelings for her, deep feelings that can't even be explained. We just started dating yesterday. I like her a lot and maybe when this relationship takes off some more I can love her. But right now I need to tell her what happened for three years of my life. ~ Tears began to pour down his face. Then he relised he was crying.~ I have so stop this now. I need to tell her! ~Tears kept falling no matter how hard he tried to stop them.~ I had known Justine since we were 2 years old. We grew up together. I was there when she died. She was at my house in the living room with her parents and mine the night she died. She just dropped dead right there. She was supposed to get a heart transplant the next day and we were celebrating the fact the she would LIVE!!!! Then she just dropped dead right in my arms. I have to tell Hermione now! ~Now he thought he had the will to get up and tell he what took three years of his life. Questions and answers.~ (In my story the wizards can't fix everything. Keep this in mind.)  
  
Draco walked down to the Library where he knew Hermione would be studying. (they had an essay due when the break ended)He wiped the last tears from his face and walked into the Library and there she was. She was sitting at a table with Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. He walked slowly up to the table and she looked straight into his eyes. "Draco, Are you Okay?" she asked with shakiness in her voice. "Yes, but, I really need to talk to you," Draco said. "Okay let me get my stuff and we can go somewhere alone and talk," she said thinking that she didn't want to share whatever this was with Luna and Lavender. "Well, we can leave and you guys can talk here," Lavender said being polite. "Er, well, there are other people in here and we might disturb them, thanks anyways though," Hermione said. "Okay see you later then," Lavender and Luna said waving goodbye as Draco and Hermione left the room.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked outside into the cold afternoon air. They went and sat on a stone bench just outside the castle. Draco took Hermione's hand and they sat for a couple of minutes. "What is it we need to talk about?" Hermione asked. "Okay, there's something in my past that has been really hard for me to get over and it might affect our relationship," Draco said Hermione looking him dead square in the eyes. "Okay tell me then," she said. "Okay, there's this girl i've known since I was two years old, when I was ten we started going out. Her name is Justine Adams. In our third year of going out something happened. Before then we found out she had a heart defect at the age of 11. The night before she was supposed to get a heart transplant we were celebrating with her parents and unfortunatelyu mine too. She came in with her Vanilla Coke in hand and dropped dead in my lap. Justine was the first girl I ever loved. I loved her so much. We had planned on getting married after Hogwarts. She never got to go to Hogwarts because she had the heart problem. We thought after her transplant she would get to go to school and live a normal life but she never did get it. I'm still trying to get over her. It's been a year to this day since she died. (The date to be exact is January 2nd.) I was hoping you could help me with this. I really like you Hermione and I don't wanna lose you because of this. I wanna love you. I know i'll find the love as this relationship grows but right now I think we should take things slow and i'm hoping you will help me," he said with no interuptions. "Draco, I want to find love for you too I want to help with getting over Justine. I can't start loving someone after one day of going out. But I know as this relationship grows we will find love. I like you a lot and i'm willing to help you with anything," she said looking at Draco who had tears in his eyes. "Thank you for understanding me," he said as she reached up to wipe the tears away from his eyes. They both stood up. He put his arms around her neck and hugged her. They embraced in the hug for what seemed like an eternity. Then they let go. "I think we can handle this one," Hermione said as they walked towards the castle.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
This day was the Hogsmeade day. Harry sat a corner booth in the Three Broomsticks pub. He ordered a butterbeer and sat staring out of the window waiting for Ron. The butterbeer arrived and Ron still wasn't there. He sat drinking for 20 monutes and Ron never showed. Half an hour later Ron appeared at the booth. "Harry, I can't stay here I have to go meet Lavender at the shop on the corner," Ron said out of breath. (i'm not to good with these 2 words (breathe and breath) I can't remember which is which show how dumb I am.)"Okay fine whatever," Harry said. Lately Ron hadn't had time to even say as much as "hello" to Harry because he was always with Lavender. Lavender Brown!!!! Lavender this and Lavender that.Harry couldn't believ how much time Ron spent with her. "Sorry Harry," Ron said leaving the pub.  
  
Harry sat for and hour staring out thw window. He had, had five butterbeers and was bored as hell. Seconds later a pretty girl walked up to the table. (Harry hadn't noticed) "Hi, Can I sit here?" the unknown girl said. "Huh, er what?" Harry said startled. "Er, Can I sit here?" the girl said. "Yeah go ahead," Harry said. "So, what's up with you, you seem so distracted," the girl said. "Yeah I am sorry if i'm not good company I have a lot going on I mean I found out my girlfriend was a hooker on Christmas Day and then today I find out my best friend wants his girlfriend more than our friendship," Harry said not thinking he didn't have a clue who he was talking to. "Well, seems like you have more of a problem than me," the girl said. "Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Harry asked. "Oh i'm sorry so rude of me not to introduce myself i'm Camryn Smith," Camryn said. "I'm H...." he said iterupted by Camryn. "No need to tell me who you are I already know your Harry Potter,"Camryn said. "Hmm...seems as though everyone knows me...I hate being known as The-Boy-Who-Lived or Wonder Boy," Harry said with a loud sigh. "Well then let's not talk about that....Where do you go to school?" Camryn asked him. "Hogwarts," Harry said. "I do too..but i'm just start after the Christmas Break is over i'm starting in fifth year," Camryn said. "Cool, why didn't you start earlier say 4 years ago?" Harry asked. "Oh I was going to another witchcraft and wizardry school it was called Mystic Academy," Camryn said. "Oh okay, why are you coming to Hogwarts this year though?" Harry asked. "Well, My parents didn't like the way the teachers treated the students so they decided to send me to the same school they went to...Good ol' Hogwarts," Camryn said smiling. "You know what you have an amazing smile," Harry said. "Thanks," she said. "And an awesome personality," he said. "No shit," Camryn said as Harry burst out laughing. "So would you like to take a walk with me?" Harry asked her. "Sure," she said standing up with him and walking out.  
  
Camryn and Harry walked all over Hogmeade talking and laughing. Harry hadn't laughed this hard since the last time he was with Ron and Hermione. "I like you a lot," Harry said as the Hogsmeade trip was coming to a close. "Yeah I like you too," Camryn said as her hands drifted around his waste and his hands around hers. They both closed their eyes and shared their first kiss. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," Camryn said as they pulled away from each other. "Yeah you too," Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Duh," she said sarcasticly. He laughed and she did too. They waved goodbye and he went with the other students back to the castle.  
  
He walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat in a comfortable burgandy chair sitting beside the fireplace.He sat with pictures floating in his head. Pictures of Camryn. She was smiling and laughing with him. He would always love her smile.  
  
~*~Back At The Slytherin Common Room~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione sat together on the couch in the Slytheriin Common Room. The other Slytherin were in their dorm rooms and didn't mind Hermione being there. They sat holding hands nad talking. "Draco, I promise we'll get through everything that comes our way and i'll never leave," Hermione said. "I'll never leave you, never," Draco said kissing her lips softly. (A Song played softly in the background as this all happened.)  
  
~*~Sign Of LIfe~*~ (LeAnn Rimes)  
  
What did I just say Well I, I can't remember This room is spinning and My heart is skipping beats Cause I finally cut all the ties That were hanging on me  
  
It's a sign of life To be so confused You jump and it feels Like you're falling  
  
You find the hope,the strength the heart And just when you think there's nothing left Cause when it feels like You're drowning That's when you fight for every breath You find the faith, the will, the words To break through the silence and the pain Cause when it feels just like your dyin' That's the sign of life  
  
Sooner or later You come to the point Where you have to choose Who and what you want to be And I made a decision Not so long ago To be happy  
  
It's a sign of life To be unafraid You jump and it feels Like your flying  
  
You find the hope, the stength, the heart And just when you think there's nothing left Cause when you think there's nothing left That's when you fight for every breath You find the faith, the will, the words To break through the silence and the pain Cause when it feels just like you're dyin' That's a sign of life  
  
Break down Shattered My reflection is scattered Like ashes in the wind I'll begin again  
  
You find the hope, the strength, the heart And just when you think there's nothing left Cause when it feels just like you're drowning That's when you fight for Every breath You find the faith, the will, the words To break through the silence and the pain Cause when it feel just like you're dyin' That's a sign of life  
  
~*~End of song~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione got up off the green velvet couch they had been sitting on. They walked to the Great Hall for the "After Christmas Feast". Most of the students were there. Hermione and Draco were disappointed that they couldn't sit at the same table but they'd see each toher after the feast. Dumbledore stood up to quieten the students so he could make the announcements."Students, I would like to introduce you to Camryn Smith she will be a new student here at Hogwarts starting tomorrow she is a fifth year and will be in the Gryffindor house," Dumbledore said pointing to the girl standing next to him. She had brown hair with red (not red the hair color but the other red)highlights and blue eyes.She had on a bell-bottom jeans and a red cashmere sweater. "Some of you might have met her yesterday in Hogsmeade show her around and be nice," Dumbledore said as Camryn sat down. "Let the feast begin," he said and the students cheered.  
  
Hermione and Draco were staring at each as were Camryn and Harry who were sitting across from each other. Harry couldn't resist he reached over and kissed Camryn and got slapped ont the head by Headless Nick the ghost. "Harry!" the ghost shouted. Harry and Camryn both burst out laughing. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled brightly he did the same back. She blew him a kiss. He pulled out his hand and acted like he caught it. She laughed and then pointed to the exit of the Great Hall. They both got up and left the Hall. They met up at the court yard and spent the rest of the night under the stars.  
  
~*~Morning~*~  
  
Harry and Draco met up at their first class. Potions with Snape. Harry couldn't quit talking about Camryn. CAMRYN! CAMRYN! CAMRYN! "She's a great girl, she's smart, funny, cute, she's perfect for me. I mean i've only known her for like 2 days but I think it's the beginning of a good relationship if we take it slow," Harry said breathing hard after not doing so while saying those sentences. "Hmm, er, yeah if you say so. Can we go into class now ,Harry?" Draco asked annoyed. Harry shook his head with eyes still twinkling.  
  
Draco walked in and sat beside Hermione Granger, just as Harry nervously sat beside Camryn.  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione who was reaching for his hand. Draco looked her dead square in the eyes. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. 'Not that she wasn't already beautiful,' he thought. She had on regular clothes and no Hogwarts robes. Today the students were allowed to wear anything they wanted to school. It was a treat from Dumbledore. She was wearing a bright electric blue skirt, a white baby t- shirt,and white baby t-shirt that showed of her belly button ring. (which was a ring with a a heart dangling from it) "Draco,I know that look your checkin' me out," Hermione said laughing. "Sorry I couldn't help myself. Yesterday was hard on me I need a good laugh," Draco said. "Yeah. We'll get through this. Speaking of the way I look, look at you. I have the hottest boyfriend in Hogwarts," Hermione said making Draco smile. He had on slightly baggy jeans. (tight around the butt) A black muscle shirt. (as in tank tops that guys wear) He also had on a pair of Nike tennis shoes. He was showing off his muscles which had filled out over the last summer break from practicing Quidditch. "Thanks! I have the hottest girlfriend in Hogwarts," Draco said. "You seem a little down. If you wanna talk i'm here. If it's about Justine you can still talk to me about it. I don't mind it but it'll hafta wait until after class," Hermione said as Snape walked in. He did his usual throat clearing to call order in the class room. Before Draco looked up at Snape and listened to the assignment he looked at Hermione. She had this look in her eyes. The look of LoVe. Draco had seen that look in someone else's eyes before now. Justine. She looked like that the three years that they were together before she died. Hermione looked that way now. He knew now that everything would work out. Draco quickly wrote Hermione a note on a scrap of parchment. It said:  
  
Mione,  
  
That look in your eyes, it's the look of love. Now I know things will work out.  
  
Love Always, DM ********************  
  
He handed it over to Hermione. She read it quickly trying not to get caught by Snape. She looked over at Draco, blew him a kiss, and smiled brightly. Draco kinda just tuned out the rest of the Potions lesson. He had music in his head.  
  
~*~ The Safest Place ~*~ (LeAnn Rimes)  
  
Daytime, I'm fine Everything is back to normal Last night, I thought I would die I had a nightmare Thank God you are by my side To hold me when I cry  
  
I wanna be strong But I don't want to be alone tonight I wanna believe that I can save the world And make it right, but I'm only human Ahd you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place, the safest place  
  
It feels so real You showed me I can trust you With emotions I had locked away It was your touch, your words They heal the deepest part of me That only you can see  
  
I wanna be strong But I don't want to be alone tonight I wanna belive I can save the world And make it right, but i'm only human And you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place, the safest place  
  
As long as I am with you As long as I can feel you That's all I need to keep me going On and On and On and On  
  
I wanna be strong But I don't want to be alone tonight I wanna believe I can save the world And make it right, But i'm only human And you've got a hero's face Right here in your arms Is the safest place, the safest place The Safest Place ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Peoples,  
  
Hey this is Nikki! It took me a while to write this so i hope ya liked it. As you can see I love LeAnn Rimes. you'll be seein' more of her songs in my future fics (also mayb some creed,tATu,nelly furtado,aaron carter,tammy cochran,SHeDaISY,Shania Twain,Tim McGraw,and more). R&R now! PLEASE! Peace out to all!  
  
Ciao Bella, Nikki ±±±±± 


	7. Life's A Dance

Chapter 7- Life's A Dance  
  
Disclaimer- Okay! This is really stupid I have no need to repeat myself. But I will if you insist I don't own so don't sue. I don't own the song "Life's A Dance" either but thanks t John Michael Montgomery I get to use it for this. So don't sue me for that either.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Discription- So you've already met Camryn. Harry and Camryn become closer and things heat up with Hermione and Draco. Draco gets over the issue at hand...Justine...But both couples hit a few snags in there relationships (not quite yet..not in this fic but later). R&R pleaze! Oh and yes mayb i went to fast in the last chapter but oh well....(i'm a fly by the seat of my pant kind of girl so I just took the story and ran with it)"it's my way or the highway" (Limp Bizkit...Fred Durst)..j/k....r&r! *****************************************  
  
Dear Peoples, I wanna thank all my reviewers. (Wiccan-Willow(thanks for ur review),Dark D(thanks for the positive reviews),Rosa Crouch (thanks), LadyRaya(luv ya),and everyone else (*i forget some of the names sorry!*) Also a special thanks to Melanie (not a reviewer of FFnet), Shane (same thing..and i luv you...as a friend you kno that already and uh no none), and everyone else who likes my stories on and off FFnet.  
  
Ciao, NiKKi *****************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Life's A Dance  
  
Draco sat in the Library writing a Potions essay for Snape's class. He had been there alone for 3 hours and still hadn't finished it.He picked his quill up from the desk and started to write again. His hands cramped up he had been in the library all morning. He stared down at his paper for a couple of minutes then put the quill down again. He folded his arms and placed his head in them. He closed his eyes and thought about his life and the only thing that actually mattered right now,Hermione Granger. He fell asleep with his head on the table in front of him not meaning to. He had been there for about 30 minutes asleep then the touch of someone's hand caressing his neck woke him up. "What?" Draco said half a sleep half awake. "It's just me," Hermione said. "Oh. sorry I fell asleep in the middle of writing my Potions Essay. I was thinkin' about you," Draco said smiling at her. "Me too," Hermione said. "Hey, I was wondering do you wanna go with me to get breakfast. I know it's probably all gone but i'm kinda hungry," Draco said standing up. "Nah! it's not gone I saved you something. Let's go," Hermione said as they left the Library.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall, which was deserted at the time. They sat down at the "Gryffindor Table" seeing as how nobody could protest about it. The breakfast she had saved for him appeared on the table with one identical for herself beside it. "Mmm, My favorite," Draco said looking down at the breakfast. (keep this in mind the breakfast is regular food and not the stuff they actually eat at Hogwarts) It was hashbrowns, a sausage biscuit,and a vanilla coke. "Yeah I thought you'd like it and I didn't want to eat without you so I saved mine too," Hermione said. "I was going to come and find you after I finished the essay but I fell asleep. I need to talk to you about something," he said. "Okay, what is it?" she asked him. "It's not bad so you don't have to look so ~shocked~.I only wanted to say that I was hoping you would go to that New Year's Ball with me tomorrow. I know it's a little late to ask but will you?" he asked. "Yes, and you aren't to late I had offers but I waiting for yours. I knew you had a lot on your mindn but I wanted to wait around," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah I know and i'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner," he said. "It's okay I totally and completely understand," she said. "So, what do you wanna do today, Mione," Draco asked her. "Hmm...we could go out to the Quidditch field and watch Gryffindor practice or if you'd rather not do that we could go into the Gryffindor Common Room, talk and drink hot chocolate and maybe some 'other stuff'," she said raising her eyebrows and laughing. "I'll take the Gryffindor Common Room for a million," Draco said acting like he was on a game show. "Want to be smart,eh?" Hermione said laughing and tickling him. "Okay,Okay I give up. I surrender to the London Armed Forces," Draco said laughing. "I'm not stopping. I'll get you my pretty," she said chasing Draco around the four house tables in the Great Hall. "No, you won't. Not before I get you," Draco said grabbing her waste and grinning evily. "No! No! No!" she screamed and laughed. He pulled her close to him and put his arms around her waste. He gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "And you said you would get me," he said after the long kiss. "Hmm, I guess I was wrong. Kissing only though," she said. "I know. Let's take things slow," he said letting go of her. He ran away to the other side of the room. "You gotta catch me now," he screamed across the room running from table to table. "I will get you this time," she said running after him. "No you won't," he said standing on one of the tables. "Wanna bet?" she said jokingly. (probably not a word i don't care tho) "Nah, I don't think so," he said as she jumped onto a table. He jumped from table to table then got out of breath. He stopped and stood still breathing hard. She caught up with him and tackled him down onto the table. "Okay I give up," he said sighing. "Oh no you don't," she said sitting on top of him and tickling him. They rolled over on top of each other tickling each other. Neither one of them ahd noticed that the table wasn't that long. Seconds later they rolled off the table and hit the hard wood floor. (Hermione beside Draco) "Ouch!" she said rubbing the back of her head. "You're tellin' me," he said helping her off the floor. "Oh god I think I broke something," she said limping to the bench nearby. "You okay, Mione?" he asked her still smiling. "Yeah I think i'm okay but that really hurt," she said feeling of the knot on her head. "Yeah I think we need to watch out where we try to have our fun and games we could really get hurt worse," he said laughing. "Yeah I think we should choose a different spot to play next time," she said laughing. "How 'bout the Gryffindor Common Room?" he asked playfully getting up with her. "Let's go," she said running behind him up the stone steps.  
  
They reached the common room she spit out the password and the fun began. The chasing and tickling lasted for about and hour. The they played a little game they liked to called "tickle football" (w/out the football). Hermione tackled Draco onto the floor and tickled him. He went into a giggling fit and could barely say a word. "I....Can't...Take...It," he said laughing in between words. He pushed her off of him and tackled her down. He began his tickle fest. "Draco! NO!" she said as he reached for the one spot her new made her laugh the most...the side of her ribs. "What you can't take it? Huh? HUH?" Draco said laughing. "Oh I can take it. The question is can you?" she asked him as she kiss him once. "Yesh I believe I can," he said in an evil voice. He tickled her til she couldn't laugh anymore. He got off of her and layed beside her on the burgundy rugs. "Can we call it quit for today? At least the tickling and tackling," she asked him out of breath. "I think so," he said breathing hard. They layed on the floor next to each other holding hands and laying in silence. "Can we do this again some other time?" Hermione asked him. "Oh, you bet we will," he said playfully. "So, what do we do now?" she asked him. "How 'bout a walk if your not out of energy," he said. "Okay, just let me grab a jacket," she said getting up off the floor. "Nah, you can just use mine," he said slipping the dark green fleece pullove off of him and handing it to her. "Draco you'll freeze," she said. He had a a short sleeved blue t-shirt underneath the jacket. "No i'm fine you put on my jacket and let's go," he said pulling the jacket over her head. It was kind of long on her seeing as he was taller than her. "Looks good on you," he said taking her hand. "It makes me feel closer to you," she said smelling of it. It smelled like his TH (Tommy Hilfiger) cologne. "Smells good, huh?" he asked laughing. "Yes actually it does," she said as they stepped out into the courtyard.  
  
~*~Meanwhile In Harry's Dorm Room~*~ (girls and guys are aloud in each others dorm rooms..in my story)  
  
(HARRY'S POV)  
  
Harry sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking, thinking about Camryn. She's the most beautiful girl. When the light hits her face she looks like an angel. She's beautiful, radiant, and the most gorgeous creature ever. I know i've only known her for a couple of days but I know she's "the one". "Hey there tiger," said a voice across the room interrupting his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, hi!" Harry said excited to see whoever the person was. He sat up and looked at the person, it was Camryn. "What were you thinkin' about? Seein' as how I scared the shit out you," Camryn said. "Oh, well that's an easy one...you," he said raising his eyebrows. "Oh you were, were you," she said playfully. "I'm not kidding," he said. "Ohhhh," she said. "I was meaning to ask you, will you come to the New Year's Ball with me tomorrow?" he asked biting his bottom lip. "Er, yes," she said letting go of her fear that he wouldn't ask her. "So you didn't have faith that I would ask you?" he asked reading her mind. "I knew you would...eventually,"she said laughing. "Is that why you decided to scare me like that? Is that why you came up here?" he asked. "No, actually it's not. I know this is supposed to be the guys job, well, at least in most cases but, will you go out with me?" she asked him. "I know we've only known each other for a couple of days but i'm hoping you'll say yes," she continued. "No need to explain cuz' my answer is yes," he said leaning in and kissing her. "Good i'm glad," she said. "Well, when we first met 4 days ago I knew that you were as people say 'the one'," Harry said. "I kind of was thinking the same thing," Camryn said. "Let's go do something crazy. That is if your up for it," Harry said teasing her. "I'm there. What'll it be?" she asked him. "Hmm...Let's go jump in the lake down the road from here," he said. (In this fic there's a small lake called Clearview Lake about a mile down the road from Hogwarts) "But we'll freeze," she said astonished. "That's what makes it so crazy," Harry said. "Okay, i guess," she said. "You ready to freeze your ass off," he said in a crazy voice. "Yeah just let me get my bikini and a towel and i'll meet you downstairs," she said. "All right," he replied dropping his pants and reaching for his board shorts (as in surfing). "By the way, nice boxers," she said leaving the room. He looked down at his boxers. They were blue with little yellow VW bugs on them (the car if you didn't know). He laughed to himself and put his board shorts over them. He put on a white muscle shirt in place of his green t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and ran out the dorm room door with a his towel.  
  
He made it downstairs and sat on the giant burgundy couch in the common room. He looked up towards the steps and saw Camryn gliding down them. Her long brown hair went just to the top of her shorts to her bikini. Her green eyes sparkled when the light hit them. She looked awesome! You couldn't see her bikini but she had on blue jean shorts (really short) and a hot pink tank top. "Whoa!" Harry said as she came down. "Excuse me?" Camryn said laughing. "Uh, nothing let's go," Harry said blinking his eyes. "Okay if you say so," she said walking out the Portrait Hole behind him.  
  
They reached Clearview Lake 10 minutes later. By then it was cold as hell. (just a statement) Harry pulled off his t-shirt and splashed into the water off of rope hanging from a tree nearby. "Damn it Harry that was cold," Camryn said brushing her hands against her arms. "Oh come on get it," Harry said pointing to the rope he had just jumped off of. "Oh all right you win," she said grabbing the rope and swinging into the lake. "How was that?" he asked her. "F-f-freezing," she said teeth clinking together. "You'll get used to it. I used to come out here with Ron and Hermione but then we quit coming here. I made it my special place to come and think or do homework or write. But I thought i'd share it with you. This is my favorite place to be other than one of those giant green armchairs in the common room but you can't be alone there so I come here. We can share it together," he said pulling her close to him. "I'm glad you can share your special place with me. Maybe you can see mine sometime but not today, it's too far away," Camryn said. "Okay," he replied. "Since it's so far away I can make this my place too," she said. "Fine by me," he said kissing her. "What am I supposed to wear to this 'ball'?" she asked after the kiss was over. "Umm...A ball gown," he said. (in my story it's not dress robes..or whatever she calls them..guys wear tuxedos by the way) "Oh okay perfect I can have my mom send me the one I bought last year for the ball at Mystik Academy. It'll be perfect for this you'll like it," she said. "Good, you ready to go it is kind of cold in here?" he asked her. "Yeah, come on," she said climbing out of the lake. He got out after her and picked up her towel and wrapped it around her. He picked up his towel and draped it over his shoulder. "Thanks," she said after he had wrapped the towel aroung her. "No problem. Isn't that what I was supposed to do," Harry said laughing. "Hmm..You wanna be Mr.Funny Man huh?" she said jokingly. "Hmm..Guess so," he said as they reached the castle. They walked inside and up to the Gryffindor Dorm Rooms and put on dry clothes. Then sat down in the oversized burgundy velvet couches and talked.  
  
~*~The Night of The Dance~*~  
  
Hermione was getting dressed for the dance she put on her ball gown which was burgundy with a flower design at the top trimmed in gold the bottom hem of the dress was also trimmed in gold. She put on her high- heeled glass slipper shoe and an a gold anklet with a lion on it that Draco had given her for a late Christmas present. She put a gold chain around her neck and she was ready to go. She went to the end of the stone steps to wait for Draco. When he came up she was turned in the opposite direction. "God you are gorgeous," Draco said. Her head turned around and there he stood as handsome as ever in his black tux. "Thanks, you look good yourself. I told you I have the hottest boyfriend in Hogwarts but that's not what i'm interested in," Hermione said kissing him. "Thanks," he said as they walked into they Great Hall that was decorated with sparkles and confetti shaped like champagne glasses that fell every few seconds.  
  
*Camryn and Harry*  
  
Camryn carefully slipped in the dress he mother sent her just that morning. It was hot pink. I was a one shoulder dress that had silver specks of glitter on it in a pattern at the top around the should strap and around the hem of the dress. She slipped the same shoe Hermione had on onto her feet (glass slipper style) and an anklet her brother A.J. had sent her. (silver with the family signiture on it which happens to be a star and moon symbol...she also had that sign hanging from her belly button ring (not visible at the moment) and earrings.) Her brother happened to be her best friend he was coming to Hogwarts next year. (explanation: wanted to finish his year out at Mystik Academy..he's a 5th year too..there twins) She finished her outfit off with a silver necklace with the family signiture on it. She carefully walked down the stairs and stood behind Harry. He turned around and his mouth fell open. "I take it that you like my dress," Camryn said. "Cam, your gorgeous," Harry said. "Thanks you look good yourself," she said taking his hand. "I have something for you. I noticed that your were the moon and star symbol on your jewelry so I bought you this," Harry said opening the pink satin box. Inside was a silver ring with the moon and star on it with a diamond in the center. "Harry, you didn't have to it's beautiful," Camryn said. "I know I didn't have too but I knew you'd like it so I got it for you," Harry said. "You don't know how much this means to me. This symbol is my family's signiture it appears on everything. Birth certificates,legal docuements, even when I sign my name its been handed to all the generations in my family it means a lot to me and my brother," she said. "I'm glad you like. I hope to meet your brother soon. Seeing as though you talk about him a lot," Harry said slipping the ring onto her finger. "You'll meet A.J. this summer and next school year I hope," Camryn said. "Yeah I wanna meet him seeing as how you love him so much I know I will if he's like you but without the boobs," Harry said making her laugh. "Well we better go before we miss the ball," she said taking his hand again and leaving through the Portrait Hole.  
  
~*~ Dancing Under The Stars~*~  
  
All three couples (Ron & Lavender,Hermione & Draco,and Camryn & Harry) met in the middle of the dance floor under the stars that were placed there by "magic". Each couple embraced each others presence. Each one of the guys had his arms draped softly around the girl's waste and each girl had her hands placed around there boyfriend's neck with there head placed on his shoulder. They danced and danced. Life was perfect.  
  
!!~*~Life's A Dance~*~!! (John Michael Montgomery)  
  
When I was fourteen I was falling fast For a blue eyed girl in my homeroom class Trying to find the courage to ask her out Was like trying to get oil from a waterspout What she would have said I can't say I never did ask and she moved away But I learned something from my blue eyed girl Sink or swim you gotta give it a whirl  
  
Life's a dance you learn as you go Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow Don't worry about what you don't know Life's a dance you learn as you go  
  
The longer I live the more I believe You do have to give if you wanna recieve There's a time to listen, a time to talk And you might have to crawl even after you walk Had sure things blow up in my face Seen the longshot, win the race Been knocked down by the slamming door Picked myself up and came back for more  
  
Life's a dance you learn as you go Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow Don't worry about what you don't know Life's a dance you learn as you go  
  
Life's a dance you learn as you go Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow Don't worry about what you don't know Life's a dance you learn as you go Life's a dance you learn as you go Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow Don't worry about what you don't know Life's a dance you learn as you go  
  
Life's a dance Life's a dance Life's a dance Take a chance on love Life's a dance You learn as you go  
  
****************************************  
  
Dear Peoples, Hope you like this one I liked writing it becuz I love that song. (it's a belief too...that makes me sound crazy...then again everything I say make me sound crazy) Thank u John Michael Montgomery for writing that song! Anyways R&R! THANKS!  
  
Luv, *NiKKi*  
  
P.S. I will put in some other songs in all of my fics. Songs make the fic better.....at least I think so....anyways...u get the point! **************************************** 


End file.
